


Я вижу выше

by de_maria_na



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blindness, M/M, references to series 1, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-22
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/de_maria_na/pseuds/de_maria_na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Джон не догадывается, что Шерлок слеп, пока не читает об этом ночью на его сайте.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я вижу выше

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I've Got My Eyes on Higher Things](https://archiveofourown.org/works/512683) by [Vivi_Marius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi_Marius/pseuds/Vivi_Marius). 



Шерлок видит одновременно всё и ничего. Джон не знает, как он это делает – вернее, знает, потому что Шерлок объяснял несколько раз, но Джон не представляет, как можно обладать подобными знаниями и такой сосредоточенностью.

*

В первую их встречу в Бартсе Шерлок пожимает Джону руку и спрашивает:

– Афганистан или Ирак?

Джон запинается, но отвечает «Афганистан», и Шерлок полностью его игнорирует, рассказывая о квартире, прежде чем удалиться в своем взвившемся пальто.

Майк улыбается. – Да, он всегда такой, – посмеивается он.

Джон не догадывается, что Шерлок слеп, пока не читает об этом ночью на его сайте.

*

– Как ты вообще мог все это обо мне узнать? – спрашивает Джон, пока они спешат на место преступления.

Шерлок улыбается, чуть приподняв краешек губ, отчего улыбка получается кривой.

– Когда мы пожали друг другу руки, ты никак не отреагировал на то, что здороваешься левой рукой – даже не задумался об этом. Значит, левша и хромаешь на правую ногу, раз для того, чтобы ответить на рукопожатие, тебе не нужно было перебрасывать трость. Выше запястья загара нет, кожа отличается на ощупь, а такое солнце бывает только за границей. Учился в Бартсе, но стоял выпрямившись, военная выправка, судя по положению руки и лица, в свою очередь, определенному по тому, откуда звучал голос, что также выявило, что твоя хромота – психосоматическая. Значит, обстоятельства ранения травмирующие, отсюда – ранен в бою. Военврач, боевое ранение, Афганистан или Ирак, – отвечает он.

Какое-то время Джон просто открывает и закрывает рот, прежде чем выдохнуть:

– Это было потрясающе.

– Обычно реагируют не так.

– А как реагируют обычно?

– Слепые такого увидеть не могут.

*

Квартира в образцовом порядке, – конечно, а как же иначе? В общем, Джон не провел там и пяти минут, когда Шерлок утащил его за собой.

На этот раз они идут в ресторан. Они обедают молча, потому что Джону поручено наблюдать за улицей. Он говорит Шерлоку об остановившемся такси и тот, не задумываясь, вскакивает и выбегает наружу. Джон бежит следом, глядя, как парня чуть не сбивает машиной.

Он не осознает, что забыл трость, пока снова не оказывается на Бейкер-стрит. Шерлок решает за него – Джон теперь живет на Бейкер-стрит.

*

– Как ты узнал, что лестница была зеленой? – спрашивает Джон. Они ужинают китайской едой после того, как Джон застрелил таксиста, а Шерлок чуть не покончил с собой. Для более важных вопросов время ещё будет, а это – мелочь, которая вчера привлекла его внимание.

– Краска соответствовала этому оттенку, – отвечает Шерлок, легко управляясь с палочками.

– Ты можешь различать цвета наощупь?

Шерлок кивает. – Ты бы тоже смог, посвяти ты этому всю жизнь, – признается он.

Джон запинается: – Так твоя слепота врожденная?

Рука Шерлока замирает на полдороге ко рту.

– Нет.

Хотя Джон и не умеет определять цвет или загар кончиками пальцев, он соображает, когда тему хотят закрыть.

*

Очевидно, что Шерлоку просто нужен спутник. Шерлок определенно может о себе позаботиться, думает Джон, наблюдая, как рука Шерлока летает над книгой брайля. Джон не уверен, что тот действительно успевает ее читать.

Часто он ловит себя на том, что заглядывается на Шерлока, не сомневаясь, что тот ничего не знает о явно не платонических чувствах Джона.

*

На следующем месте преступления Андерсон заводит волынку о том, что Шерлок – не профессионал, затаптывает улики, сеет беспорядки везде, где появляется, и должен быть там, где «таким как он» место.

– Господи, да Шерлок слепой, а не калека! Недоумок, помощь здесь нужна вам, а не ему! – взрывается Джон, когда не может больше терпеть. Все оглядываются на него, все, кроме Шерлока, который встает и поворачивается в общем направлении Лестрейда.

– Это дело рук садовника. Это подтверждает грязь на ее туфлях; вы найдете пропавшие драгоценности в сарае, возле удобрений, – произносит он, будто не слышал ни единого жестокого слова Андерсона. Джон знает, что это совершеннейшая неправда, потому что Шерлок может услышать, как он вешает куртку внизу в прихожей. – Пойдем, Джон, – командует он.

Джон следует за Шерлоком на улицу. На мгновение он колеблется – нужно ли что-то говорить? И решает, что нет. Пока Шерлок не спросит, конечно. Но больше он ничего предлагать не будет; он уже раскрыл себя перед детективом.

Шерлок заводит их в переулок и прижимает Джона к стене. Джон уже собирается спросить, чего тот добивается, когда Шерлок наклоняется и целует его. Его губы такие нежные, податливые и приглашающе приоткрытые, что Джону ничего не остается, кроме как ответить на поцелуй. На вкус Шерлок совершенно невообразим, вроде земли, кофе и чего-то острого. Язык Шерлока скользит по губам Джона, испрашивая разрешения. Джон открывает рот, чуть больше наклоняет голову, и внезапно все становится лучше.

Они долго и страстно целуются, а потом отрываются друг от друга, чтобы сделать вдох, оставаясь достаточно близко, так, что их носы соприкасаются, а выдохи – смешиваются.

– Пожалуйста, скажи, что это не на один раз, – произносит Джон, вновь обретая голос.

Шерлок всем телом прислоняется к Джону и утвердительно урчит:

– Оставляю ответ твоей дедукции.

*

Для человека, который ориентируется в мире с помощью прикосновений, Шерлок буквально изголодался по телесному контакту.

*

Джон заводит очень тесное знакомство с телефоном Шерлока, просто потому, что Шерлок ленивый. Джон даже выясняет, что Шерлок каждому из своих контактов присвоил личную мелодию. У Джона – фрагмент «Аквариума» Сен-Санса, у миссис Хадсон – «Дождь слез» Вивальди, а у Лестрейда – «Лесной царь» Шуберта.

Шерлок страстный любитель скрипки, поэтому Джон вовсе не удивлен, что все мелодии – классические. Все же, он долго и от души смеется, когда однажды после обеда комнату наполняют громкие надрывные звуки «Дня гнева» Верди и Шерлок рычит «Майкрофт».

*

В квартире тепло и они лежат в постели, плотно прижавшись и обхватив друг друга, обоих прикрывает лишь тонкая простыня. Шерлок утыкается носом Джону в волосы, вдыхает и спрашивает: – Джон, как ты выглядишь?

Джон сглатывает. Такого он не ожидал; чтобы Шерлок стал спрашивать у Джона о чем-то настолько важном, и при этом прозвучал так избито. – Ну, – отвечает он. – Ты знаешь, что ростом я пять футов, шесть дюймов. У меня голубые глаза, русые волосы и я загорелый, но ты это и так знаешь… Э-э…

– У тебя на ногах волосы светлее, чем на голове? – перебивает Шерлок.

– Я думал, ты различаешь цвета? – спрашивает Джон, приподнимая простынь, чтобы взглянуть на свои ноги.

Шерлок вздыхает. – Я могу различать краски, но с волосами сложнее. Кроме седых. Седые чуть жестче, – отвечает он.

– О. Ну, волосы у меня на ногах светлее, чем на голове, – отвечает Джон, снова укрываясь.

Руки Шерлока бережно исследуют лицо Джона. На мгновение они задерживаются на щеках, а затем перемещаются выше. Джон закрывает глаза и позволяет пальцам Шерлока легко коснуться его век и ресниц, очертить надбровные дуги и изучить «гусиные лапки» в уголках глаз. – Голубые, – шепчет Шерлок, скорее как напоминание самому себе.

Джон ничего не говорит. Он просто тянется к Шерлоку и целует его.

*

Джон не знает, что подарить Шерлоку на день рождения. Он целыми днями ломает голову над этим, пока однажды ночью, возвращаясь домой, случайно не поднимает глаза к небу. Джон помнит тихие ночи в Афганистане, небо, усыпанное звездами, и как захватывало дух от одного взгляда на них.

Шерлок много лет не видел звезд.

В местном магазине Джон находит большую карту звездного неба, а в интернете – женщину, соглащающуюся перевести ее в письмо Брайля. Та присылает карту обратно как раз вовремя, ко дню рождения Шерлока, и Джон разворачивает ее на столе.

– Что это было? – спрашивает Шерлок из гостиной.

– Твой подарок на день рождения, – отвечает Джон, так что Шерлок, не торопясь, заходит в комнату. Он настроен скептически, пробегая рукой по столу. В тот момент, когда он понимает, что именно читает, Шерлок потрясенно ахает. Он поворачивает голову в сторону Джона, протягивая руку к его лицу, пока другая скользит по брайлю, и Шерлок выдыхает: – Ты подарил мне звезды.

*

Они были счастливы. Ну, по крайней мере, насколько это возможно, если в любое время суток срываться распутывать преступления и ругаться из-за игры на скрипке в два часа ночи, а так же из-за навязчивой потребности Шерлока порисоваться.

Джон уверен, что именно поэтому, когда Мориарти похищает его и обвешивает бомбами, а затем отправляет поприветствовать Шерлока, тот выглядит опустошенным, прежде чем до него доходит.

Потом следует подкалывание, взаимное, Мориарти уходит, Шерлок срывает бомбу и Мориарти возвращается. Джон хватает свой пистолет, который принес с собой Шерлок, и стреляет.

Последнее, что он помнит – пальцы Шерлока, крепко вцепившиеся в его запястье.

*

Когда Джон просыпается в первый раз, то едва успевает отметить, что он в больнице, прежде чем глаза вновь закрываются.

Во второй раз он в сознании достаточно долго, чтобы с ним заговорила медсестра. Ему не совсем понятно, что она говорит. Он знает только то, что его кожа болит, голова и рука перевязаны и горло дерет – значит им все-таки пришлось его интубировать. И когда медсестра увеличивает дозу обезболивающего, Джон снова проваливается в сон.

В следующий раз он может разглядеть Шерлока на соседней кровати. Джон вздохнул бы от облегчения, если бы не кислородная маска. Шерлоку тоже досталось. У него множество ожогов, слава богу, что третьей степени – ни одного. Его руки и голова в порядке, но ничего больше Джону не видно. Во всяком случае, они с Шерлоком живы.

*

Когда Джон снова просыпается, Шерлок уже на ногах.

– Привет, – говорит он огрубевшим от молчания голосом.

Шерлок драматично вздыхает.

– Абсолютно неприемлемо.

– Что? – спрашивает Джон, совершенно к такому не готовый.

– Ты. Ты был неприемлем. – Шерлок встряхивает головой. – Ты не можешь пострадать. Или стать жертвой похищения. Хотя я полагаю, что это больше не проблема, раз ты взорвал Мориарти.

Джон с усилием сглатывает.

– О. Значит, ты не злишься, что я убил твоего заклятого врага?

– Джон, сосредоточься. Я говорил тебе, что мой заклятый враг – Майкрофт. И раз Мориарти тебя похитил, игра потеряла для меня смысл, – отвечает Шерлок, барабаня пальцами по покрывалу.

Джон кивает, потом вспоминает, что Шерлок не может его видеть, так что произносит вслух: – Точно, – а затем некоторое время просто смотрит на Шерлока, просто потому что может. – Я тоже тебя люблю, идиот.

*

В квартире холодно и они забираются в кровать, крепко обнимают друг друга, засыпают и просыпаются. Проходят дни, затем недели, месяцы и годы. Это непросто, это никогда не бывает просто у консультирующего детектива и военного врача. Но они как-то справляются. Со временем Джон рассказывает Шерлоку свои кошмары, а Шерлок ему – свои, и они находят утешение друг в друге.

Единственной тайной между ними остается то, как Шерлок ослеп; и когда Шерлок рассказывает Джону, это не становится откровением, просто еще одним фактом. Несчастный случай в лаборатории, когда Шерлоку было восемь, заодно убивший его отца, и целая жизнь, потраченная на доведение до совершенства его навыков наблюдения.

И, кто знает? Если бы Шерлок не был слеп, возможно, Джон бы не встретил его в тот день в Бартсе, а он никогда не сможет заставить себя пожалеть о чем-то, что свело их вместе. Тем более, что, по-настоящему, слепота Шерлока никогда не имела значения из-за всего того, что он на самом деле мог видеть.


End file.
